


Thought of You

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Comeplay, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Top!Zayn, Toys, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn walks in on Liam's 'special' time, and neither of them really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of You

Liam slides his key into his door before opening it, stepping inside and shutting it softly behind him. He knows Zayn won’t be home for another hour, which gives him just enough time to do what he wants and clean up the evidence. Liam walks down the short hallway into his living room, only stopping by the sofa to toss his phone and bag on it before walking the rest of the way through his house to his bathroom. Liam goes inside before stripping and tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper, glancing in the big mirror by hung up above the sink before walking towards the shower and turning it on. Liam strips quickly and gets inside of the shower, going through the motions of cleanliness, purposely avoiding his hard and aching cock because he just knows he’ll be able to take care of that in a moment.

 

Liam barely gets to have his ‘special time’ anymore, because Zayn is always home. About a month ago, Zayn lost his job, and every time he came home, horny and wanting nothing more than to fuck himself into the mattress, he couldn’t. Zayn was there, and Liam knew that he was way too loud to even wank off quickly. Today, Zayn was out on a job interview, and Liam had asked his own boss if he could get out two hours earlier. Liam had spent a lot of time planning for this moment, and he’d be so upset if he was interrupted and forced to stop. Liam took a deep breath and turned off the shower, getting out of it before reaching over towards the towel rack and picking a towel up. Liam wraps the white fluffy fabric around his waist before opening the bathroom door and stepping out, expecting to be met by beautiful silence, only to be met by the sound of someone laughing, and the television. Liam’s stomach flips as he realizes he’s not alone anymore.

 

“Zayn?” Liam calls out, gripping the towel to keep it up as he walks towards the living room. Liam tries to get the disappointment off of his face when he hears Zayn call back a hello and an invitation to come and sit with him. Liam peeks his head into the living room to find a shirtless Zayn, sprawled out on the couch, and of course he can’t say no.

 

“Just let me get some clothes on first.”

 

* * *

 

Liam could care less about time and jobs and when Zayn gets home, he’s way too far gone. Liam is sprawled out on his bed, legs spread and hugged up as close to his chest as he can get them. Liam has his head tipped back and his mouth wide open, and Zayn honestly thinks Liam looks best like this, one hand working his cock, the other pumping a thick blue dildo into his ass over and over again. Zayn leans against Liam’s open doorway, watching the way Liam fucks himself with his toy, relishing in the sweet moans, grunts, and screams falling from Liam’s lips as he hits that spot deep inside of him. Zayn is about to walk away from Liam’s room and leave the house entirely to go busy himself for an hour, just to give Liam privacy when he hears his name.

 

“Z-Zayn?” Zayn’s eyes widen and he turns around to face Liam, who hasn’t stopped fucking himself with his toy even though his eyes are locked on Zayn. “How long ha-have you been standing there? Oh!” Zayn feels himself harden quickly in his pants, and he tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling before shrugging, completely at a loss for words. Liam moans an apology, but Zayn can’t hear him over the sound of his rapid heartbeat. Yeah, Zayn had definitely heard Liam say his name a few times while he was playing with himself, but Zayn never knew that he wanted Liam this way, and maybe he truly doesn’t, but right now he certainly does. Zayn composes himself enough to look at Liam head on, only to find that Liam and himself have the exact same look in their eyes. Lust. It goes unspoken, but it only takes another silent 30 seconds of Zayn watching Liam push himself closer and closer with his toy for Zayn to abandon any uncertainty and make a beeline for Liam’s bed, shedding his clothing quickly along the way.

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn mumbles, positioning himself so that he’s hovering over Liam’s body. Liam nods, pushing his head up to catch Zayn’s lips before wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist. Zayn kisses Liam back, licking a stripe across Liam’s bottom lip before trailing his fingers down Liam’s body to get to his hips. Zayn pulls back and grips Liam’s hip with one hand, his thigh with the other. Liam’s panting now, rutting up against Zayn’s body in search of friction, and Zayn can’t help but smile at how eager the other boy is. “Do you have a condom?”

 

“No, I don’t—I just wa—please, let me feel you.” Liam breathes, his brown eyes flicking down to Zayn’s hard cock just as Zayn takes a hold of himself. “N-No condom, just fuck me, please, Zayn.” Liam begs, and Zayn certainly isn’t ever one to deny Liam. Zayn doesn’t really know what to say, so he quickly nods, looking up at Liam once more before raising his hand to his lips to spit in his palm. Liam watches Zayn prep himself to fuck the other boy, and Liam licks his own lips, looking on with hungry eyes. Once Zayn’s satisfied, he lines himself up with Liam’s entrance, looking up once more for consent before beginning to slowly push in. Liam immediately gasps, his back arching and his mouth opening slightly, labored breaths slipping in and out.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Zayn asks, stopping immediately. “Do you want me to pull out?” Liam shakes his head frantically, rocking his hips back and forth as if he’s trying to get Zayn to keep moving without actually using his words. Zayn puts both of his hands on Liam’s hips and bottoms out, going balls deep into Liam’s tight hole. Zayn pauses, giving Liam a tiny moment to adjust before he begins to fuck Liam, making the younger boy’s body jolt and a loud moan tear it’s way out of Liam’s throat. Liam’s hands fly out to wrap around Zayn’s neck, and Zayn leans forward, removing his hands from Liam’s hips and placing them on either side of Liam’s head. Zayn presses his chest against Liam’s as Liam leaves scratches up and down Zayn’s back. The scratches make Zayn hiss and fuck Liam harder and faster, his hips moving back and forth so fast it’s almost a blur. Liam tilts his head back and screams out, his toes literally curling, because, shit, Zayn is a really really good fuck.

 

“Look at you, screaming for me.” Zayn groans, leaning his head down for better access to Liam’s ear. Liam wraps his legs tighter around Zayn’s waist, and Zayn’s thrusts get slower and slower. “I bet you fuck yourself to thoughts of me. You think I don’t hear you moaning my name when you wank in the shower, Liam? You think I don’t hear you scream my name when you fuck yourself with that goddamned fake cock? I bet you wished it was my prick fucking you instead.” Zayn begins to speed up again once Liam’s whimpering.

 

“I-I’m so close, please fuck me harder, please,” Liam begs, and Zayn obliges, only because he’s really close too.

 

“Listen to me. You’re going to come for me; you’re going to come all over your stomach. Then I’m going to fuck you until you’re raw, then I’m going to come in your fucking mouth.” Zayn demands.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Liam replies, breathless, letting his hands fall from behind Zayn’s neck to grip the bed sheets as Zayn lifts his torso off of Liam’s and takes a hold of each of Liam’s legs, pushing them as close to Liam’s body as they’ll go. Liam gets the hint and holds his legs open for Zayn as Zayn begins to pound into Liam mercilessly, hitting Liam’s prostate with each thrust. Liam is a moaning, screaming, swearing, writhing mess beneath Zayn, and Zayn knows that this is his favorite Liam.

 

“Are you going to come for me, little slut? Come on, I want to see you come for daddy.” Zayn says, his voice surprisingly strong. Liam can’t be bothered to use his words, so he just nods, whining as Zayn hits Liam’s prostate one last time before Liam’s entire body tenses up, and he begins to come with a guttural shout, his own spunk shooting out of his dick and landing on his own toned stomach, just as Zayn had directed moments before. Liam doesn’t know why, but he’s proud of himself. Liam’s chest heaves with exhaustion, but Zayn continues to fuck Liam, chasing his own orgasm. Zayn waits until Liam’s whimpers of pleasure turn into whimpers of discomfort before pulling out completely and wrapping a hand around himself, jerking himself off as he quickly moves up Liam’s body.

 

“Open your mouth, Liam.” Zayn breathes, and Liam does, looking up at Zayn through hooded eyes. Zayn tilts his head back when he begins to come over Liam’s face, several short loud yes’s and moans coming out of his mouth. Liam closes his eyes and tries to catch as much of Zayn’s come in his mouth as he can, swallowing what the other boy gave him gratefully, smiling at the taste.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Liam says, and Zayn moans again at Liam’s simple but filthy words, lowering his head slowly to look Liam in the eye. Zayn leans down and presses his lips against Liam’s, and even though Liam feels exhausted, more tired than he’s ever felt in his entire life, he manages to kiss Zayn back.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/44394181860/title-thought-of-you-pairing-ziam-zayn) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
